


Pay No Mind to What They Say, It Doesn't Matter Anyway

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'll Let You Know When It Takes Place, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, The School Has a Gossip Page, Think Creek Secrets from Simon vs. But Less Harmful, Who Runs the Acc?, that's a secret i'll never tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: What happens when someone at James Madison High School starts a confessions/gossip/tea page for the school?Chaos. Chaos is what happens.---Title is from 'Our Lips Are Sealed' by the Go-Gos!
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Carrie (The Prom)/Jess Monae (The Prom), Greg/Kevin (The Prom Musical), Kaylee/Nick (The Prom Musical), Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical), Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Pay No Mind to What They Say, It Doesn't Matter Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohheykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/gifts), [Adohug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/gifts), [NinjaKTX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaKTX/gifts).



> Hello, Hello, Hello! 
> 
> This fic came to be because I sent a post from shitty-prom-aus on tumblr to a few people that said Trent followed the school's gossip page, and that's why he knew all of the stuff in Love Thy Neighbor, and Skip, Foster, Grey, and I (their accs are in the dedication!) started joking around with headcanons about the page, and it quickly became this! 
> 
> I am going to try and keep the owner of the acc a secret, so if you know, keep quiet. I want this to be a Gossip Girl situation...even though I've never seen Gossip Girl. If you guys like this, I might set up a tumblr acc to send in confessions for me to use (or just send them to me in the prom discord or on my personal tumblr, hurricanetortillaaa ) so we can have other people chime in!
> 
> The fake Instagram edit I made will be in the prom discord, and on my tumblr as well. THE ACCOUNT IS FAKE, DO NOT GO AND FOLLOW IT
> 
> \--
> 
> Anyway, chapter one is PRE-canon, like just before the prom fiasco. Let's say...January of their senior year

“Did you guys see this new Instagram account?” Kaylee asked, setting her lunch tray down. Based off of the silence that spread around the table, no one had heard of a new account, and even if they had, Kaylee’s question was far too vague to draw any conclusions. 

Shelby barely glanced up from her lunch before speaking, a clear disinterest in her voice. “No, Kayls, what account?” she asked, stealing a few French fries from Kevin’s tray in exchange for half of her cupcake. 

“It’s called...James Madison Brewery? With underscores between each word. It’s a gossip account..! We’re cool enough as a school to have a gossip account,” she squealed, opening her Instagram to the account. 

“Well, what’s the first post say?” Greg asked, sneaking Alyssa a few pieces of chocolate bark that his grandmother had made earlier in the week. Ever grateful for Betsy’s desserts, Alyssa flashed her fake boyfriend an extremely real smile before biting into the bark. 

“‘Kevin Shield is only dating Shelby Gonzales so he can pass Spanish class, since she gets straight As,’” Kaylee read, before a frown settled onto her lips. “Is that true?” she asked Kevin. 

“Of-Of course it isn’t..!” Kevin sputtered, his face, neck, and ears growing as red as the shirt he was wearing with anger. “Shelbs and I met in Spanish, yeah, but I’m not dating her just so I can pass. That’s ridiculous..” he huffed. 

Shelby nodded, squeezing Kevin’s hand. “I know, babe...whoever wrote that’s an idiot.” 

Nick plucked Kaylee’s phone from her hand, scrolling up to the next post. “‘Principal Hawkins only became a principal after his career in theater tanked,’” he recited. “That I believe.”

“Principal Hawkins isn’t that bad of a guy,” Alyssa shrugged, munching on her carrots and celery. “And he really does love his job.”

Greg coughed out something that sounded like ‘suck-up,’ only to get a playful elbow to the ribs from Kevin. “Just saying..!” he cried defensively. 

The group scrolled through the few posts on the account for the rest of lunch between their normal conversations, weighing in on each of the posts to see who believed what and why. The post about Ms. Fletcher, the science teacher, and Mr. Daniels, the history teacher, hooking up was one hundred percent agreed upon, while the one about the auto-shop teacher being a bit unhinged due to all of the fumes was up in the air. 

However, the last post they viewed made Alyssa’s blood turn ice cold. 

“‘Alyssa Greene is gay as all hell,’” Shelby read in a monotone voice, not even looking up at Alyssa. “‘I saw her with the Nolan girl last week.’” 

Suddenly, Alyssa’s lunch felt like a rock in her stomach, and she was ready to run from her table. _Shit,_ she thought. _Shit, shit, shit, shit. This is it. This is how I die, lose my friends, and die again. Just great._

“My cousin? No way, Alyssa wouldn’t be caught dead with her,” Greg saved, and Alyssa thanked every lucky star there was that she had such an amazing fake boyfriend. “Besides, does Alyssa look gay to you?” he asked, and Alyssa could hear that the question pained him. They both knew being gay wasn’t one set model, but it was in Indiana, and they both knew that model was Emma. So painfully obvious that you were gay, that coming out seemed ridiculous to do. 

Kevin shrugged. “I guess you’re right.”

“Thank god for that,” Kaylee nodded, sticking her phone in her pocket. “I don’t know what I’d do if I had another friend who _turned_ gay, especially after that freak —“ she started, only to be cut off by the bell. 

“I have to get to class, I’ll see you girls at practice!” Alyssa said without another word out of Kaylee, gathering her things as quickly as she could before pressing a seemingly sweet - though it made Alyssa’s skin crawl every time she did it - kiss to Greg’s cheek and ran off to class. 

Free period, Emma was in the band closet, like always. Usually Alyssa loved their alone time in their private oasis, but her mind was absolutely racing, panicking at the thought of her friends possibly thinking she was gay before she was ready to tell her. Her mom finding out about this account, and getting ideas. 

“Hey...what’s wrong?” Emma asked, rubbing circles into Alyssa’s hand to calm her. 

Alyssa sighed, relaxing at Emma’s touch. “We need to be more careful.”

“What do you mean, more careful?” the blonde asked, staring up at Alyssa over the rims of her glasses. 

“I mean...us! Leaving the band closet, coming in, saying hello to each other...the secret meetings in the bathroom—“

Emma groaned. “That was _one_ time, ‘Lys, let it go..!” she laughed. “But where is this coming from?”

Alyssa typed on her phone for a few minutes, before pulling up the gossip page with the post front and center on her Instagram. “I don’t know who this is, but whoever it is knows about us, and that could mean serious trouble..”

Emma nodded, tapping through the account before clicking on the Instagram story. “Oh! There’s an Ask Me Anything right now! Let’s ask who runs this account,” she smiled, typing on the keypad before hitting send. 

Barely a few minutes later, a notification arrived on Alyssa’s phone alerting her that her question had been answered by James Madison Brewery. A lump in her throat, she opened the app to the story, only to find a plain black screen with a simple line of text across the middle. 

‘That’s a secret I’ll never tell! XOXO, JMHSB.’

And, in a slightly smaller font, ‘(feel free to suggest a nickname for me so I don’t have to keep going by JMHSB! I’m thinking James Madison Crier, but that’s a little wordy too ;) )’ 

Alyssa’s heart sank. “We’re never going to find out, and we’re doomed. They’re going to out us to everyone - my friends, the cheer team, _my mom,_ ” she groaned, tossing her phone towards her open backpack. 

“No, no...relax...we’ll find them, I promise. Just listen, okay? And try and make up stuff that’ll distract them from us...oh! Like Kaylee’s insane collection of Christmas candles!” Emma grinned mischievously. . 

Alyssa nodded. “Babe, you’re a genius.”

Emma laughed, kissing Alyssa’s cheek. “So you tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are greatly appreciated! If you have a confession you want to make up, feel free to send it to me to include it in later chapters! Also, yeah, please suggest new aliases for the owner of the Brewery, it IS wordy as hell.


End file.
